Imprisoned
by CherryEstelle
Summary: He felt betrayed. Embarrassed, angry, stupid. Did she really think he had no feelings? She was the heartless one. She had broken his heart, and now he would have to live with her. KishxIchigo / Kisshu - Kishu
1. I Want to Play Now

MMC: I am really sorry, I really wanted to do this. I'm going to forget the idea, if it's not liked. But I really liked this idea. It's going to be more mature than my other fics, hopefully. I want it to be.

IMPORTANT!

**_Masaya Bashing is no involved!  It is KishxIchigo. But I will find a better way getting them togeather without hurting and maming Masaya in the process. _**

Despite this begining being a bit misleading, it isn't just a, run into his arms, like fic either. Short because it's only the first chapter to give you an idea, they will be longer.

Enjoy XD!

STARTO!

Ichigo was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been.

'Hey Kitten, why are you here?'

Ichigo cleared her throat and took a step forward.

Kish sniggered, 'You look very serious, something wrong?'

Ichigo took a look at the woman crouched shivering in the corner beside them, 'You better go,' she said softly, forcing a soft smile. The woman stumbled to her feet and muttered her gratitude's before rocketing off in the other direction.

Kish raised an eyebrow, 'There are plenty of other souls out there honey and you can't run around after me all night.'

Ichigo gulped, 'I know that,' her voice so quiet it was almost inaudible.

'Then you have no choice,' Kish smirked, 'Just let me get on with my work sweetie, I promise we'll play tomorrow.'

Ichigo took a shaky step forward.

'I don't…'

Another step.

'I don't want to…'

Another.

'I don't want to play tomorrow.'

So close.

Leaning close to Kish's ear, she stood on tiptoe and whispered.

'I want to play now.'

Kish opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off almost immediately by Ichigo's lips, pressing against his own. His eyes widened as he felt her tongue slide from her mouth and drag across his bottom lip. Without a seconds hesitation he granted her access, hoping with all his might this wasn't just a dream. He let her sweet flavour, sink into his taste buds, sending shivers through his spine. The definite scent of strawberries on her skin, he closed his eyes. Her arms snaked around his neck, and his around her waist. This was not what he had expected, to be sure, but he was in no way complaining. He held a hand to her thigh and trailed upwards, his heart pounding with every soft purr Ichigo released into his mouth.

Eventually, panting, they pulled back. Ichigo looked up at Kish, the blush she had tried so desperately to avoid appearing on her cheeks.

'Did…did I do something good?' asked Kish, his confusion showing clearly.

'Y-You don't want me?' Ichigo asked, the panic setting in.

Kish took a breath, a shudder moving through his body, 'Badly,' he whispered.

Ichigo nodded, leaning back in to kiss him again. There lips met again. Ichigo only just retained a gasp; he kissed her so passionately, not like before. So rushed and forced, this was different. Not any less wrong, but more, deep. Leaving her mouth, he trailed down her neck, planting kisses lightly on her shoulders.

'Kish,' she whispered, the blush emerging back on her face. Understanding her meaning, he went back to her lips. Needing her taste more than ever. And to added confusion, Ichigo began to push him back. Pushing him until his body hit the wall. Entwining her fingers in his, she glided their arms up against the wall, above their heads.

Ichigo's face burned, her embarrassment getting the better of her, or perhaps just her guilt. But she had convinced herself before; this was the right thing to do. Even so, she didn't like how gentle Kish was being; she had expected a much rougher retaliation. And even though his skin was cold, it wasn't coarse in the slightest. It was unexpected, but I didn't alter her motive.

Kish's eyes shot open. A sharp pain erupted in his neck. Blinking, he felt his knees weaken. Turning his head, searching for the cause of the pain, he found it in the form of a doctor's syringe. Ryou Shirogane then proceeded to withdraw the needle from his neck. Kish's eyesight blurred, turning back to face Ichigo, he realised the look of guilt on her face from before, was not for betraying her friends trust. It was for, betraying his. Even though no bond had been built.

Slowly her friends, her fellow Mews, emerged from wherever they had been hiding. A surge of disappointment, anger…embarrassment, heated Kish's face, in the form of a light blush. He had been fooled. And all his enemies had seen it, his moment of weakness. Gritting his teeth, he looked once more at Ichigo. She looked back at him, trying to maintain eye contact, but quickly turned away. Ashamed of herself.

And just before he passed out, he could swear he saw her mouth the words 'I'm sorry…'.

Then his legs gave way, and he felt the pain of hitting the cold pavement before the world around him turned black.


	2. Painkillers

MMC: I use English translated manga names, if it really bugs you say so. :P Starto!

Kish's eyes fluttered open slowly, it was pitch black. His whole body felt frozen and something sharp was grating against his legs. Feeling with his hands, he found a hold to pull himself up with. The ground was cold, icy even. It was freezing cold, dark and damp.

_Am I…Am I back home?_ He asked himself.

No the ground and walls were too smooth.

'Hello?' he tried to call out. Then noticing how weak his voice was, he tried to stand. No use, his legs wouldn't respond.

'The attack signals coming from Tokyo Harbour, it seems you were right.'

'Someone should stay behind to keep an eye on _him_…a Mew I mean. I'll be here too, but I won't be of much use if something goes wrong.'

Kish listened intently to the bits of conversation he could follow.

'I really don't want to…'

'No don't worry Ichigo; that's understandable. Lettuce, would you?'

'A-are you sure, you'll all be okay on your own?'

'Don't worry, we'll be fine.'

'Well, okay. I'll stay, hurry back.'

He heard the girls run out, shouting goodbyes, and then the slam of a door.

'I'm going to help Keiichiro in the lab, Lettuce would you mind going down and staying with him. Just to make sure he doesn't try anything funny.'

'Yes alright.'

'And Lettuce…'

'Yes?'

'Give him these. We need him alive.'

'I will.'

Kish tried to sit up, and summon his weapons. But even concentrating all his power, his current state meant he could hardly even breathe properly, let alone use up extra energy. Panicking as he heard the door creak open, he tensed his body in preparation for an attack. Instead, just a quiet whisper.

'A-Are you awake?'

Kish winced as the room filled with light, his eyes watering with the sudden shock. He seemed to be in a basement of some sort, or cellar. His legs had apparently managed to get twisted around a pile of metal rods in the corner, and his back was ridged against a cold radiator. Standing on top of a set of stairs, was the green haired Mew, he had often seen in battles. Her name didn't quiet come to mind, although if his mind hadn't been so dulled, he would have realised it was said only a moment ago. She stood, gazing down on him, her expression a weird contortion of concern and fear.

'Um, uh…Kish?'

Kish tried to gather some air to reply, but the air he gathered was simply dust which only caused him to erupt into a small coughing fit. Either way, it still caught the Mews attention. Stumbling down the steps, she went over to kneel beside him.

'Here, take this.'

Kish's eyes, which had just about adjusted to the new sharp light, blasting from the lone light bulb above his head, managed to just make out the small bile this Mew was holding. He shook his head, not planning on being fooled once again.

'It will make you feel better, it's a painkiller,' the Mew tried.

Once again Kish shook his head, trying to move away. Unfortunately he only managed to ram his back further into the rusted radiator. Groaning, he twisted his body in a vain attempt to sooth the pain. A moment later, and he felt a hand move softly across his back, bringing him upright. Then a soft liquid draining down his arid throat. Although not immediately, he soon felt the numbness return to his limbs. A relieving feeling against the ache he had felt before. She removed the bottle, letting the remaining liquid spill own his neck.

'Sorry, but just trust me, it will feel better,' the Mew said nervously.

Kish tried his best to glare at her, 'Why in hell would I trust you,' he managed to croak, 'tell me where I am.'

The Mew sighed, 'You can trust us to keep you alive, we need you if this plans going to work,' she looked away a little shy, 'You're going to be staying with us here in the café basement, as a hostage.'

'H-Hell no,' Kish managed to stammer, trying his best to manoeuvre himself up. No such luck, yelling out in pain, he collapsed back on the ground. The green haired Mew, immediately offered once 

again the bottle once again, but Kish pulled his energy and knocked it out from her hand, sending it clattering against the floor.

As the bile stopped its spinning it left the two in an awkward silence. Or at least awkward for the Mew, Kish was hardly conscious.

'W-Why did she do it…?'

His voice was quiet, and so incredibly weak. In fact it was only just audible.

'She had no choice, she didn't want to either,' was the Mews quiet response.

'Of, of course she did, she…' Kish choked, trying to settle his breathing, 'She hates me.'

The Mew sighed, 'She doesn't hate you, and even if she did she wouldn't have wanted to do that. She's just not that sort of person.'

The Mew waited for a reply, but she what she got was unexpected.

'I wish I could hate her.'

The Mew blinked. Kish had just had his heart stepped on and repeatedly stamped into the ground.

Correct me if I'm wrong, she thought to herself, but Kish never took me as the forgiving type. And this statement, implied, that he was still…

'Are you sure you don't want some more pain killers,' she asked him, distracting herself from her own thoughts, 'Hostage means we need to keep you alive, so I promise there's no ulterior motive.'

He didn't answer.

She sighed. Her knees cracked as she stood, and slowly she clambered back upstairs. Pausing at the door, only to say,

'My names Lettuce by the way, if you didn't know. You might as well know if you're going to be staying here.'

Kish only grunted in reply, writhing in the position he was stuck in.

--


	3. Apology :S

Hi!

This is a message of apology! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in well...let's face it...months. Unfortunately I am currently right in the middle of my IGCSE's. For anybody not from England, these are like these huge exams you have in England when you're 15/16. It's really important for me that I get good grades (I need A's in all Sciences to do Psychology for A Level :S) so I've been working really hard. I have History/Chemistry tomorrow, so I shouldn't really be writing this now...-_-'

Anyway...all my exams finish on the 24th June. My summer is still pretty busy, but I intend to make every day count! So this summer I will try my hardest to update, update, update!

Promise :x

I hope I haven't annoyed too many...I hope you can forgive me!

Love Love Love Love Love you allllllll! 3


End file.
